Fairytales
by Neko-Yuff16
Summary: Set after the game: Seifer lives peacefully in Balamb, thinking of his fave instructor when he runs into Trepe along with Commander Pubes. Seiftis SeiferXQuistis
1. Chapter 1

I am currently advertising for my friend! you should read her stuff! and check out her newest story, " Outlaw Inu Yasha"! its funny! XD i love it! and not just cause shes my friend either! shes good! check her stuff out! she needs reviews! too many people are hitting but not leaving their feedback on her works...so please! do this author a favor and leave some flippin reviews! MMKAY! MMKAY!

(chapter 1)

Someone once tried to tell me that everything that happened was my fault. Of course, he was a cold-hearted, humorless jerk, but I believed him. Everyone believed him. But in a way, that was good. I wouldn't be where I am now had it not been for him.

Or any of them for that matter. He won't let me back, but I think his friends are trying to persuade him otherwise. That's cool too, ya know?

Damnit...been around Raijin too long. He seriously needs to learn how to talk right...He's ruining my speech ability.  
...damn him...

I saw the messenger girl today. Hanging onto the cowboy as though she'd die if he wasn't there. I wonder if she sees how he looks at every other girl?

Oh well...none of my business.

I've heard that Chickenwuss found himself a chick. No pun intended. The really quiet girl from the library finally asked him if he would go out with her for soda...and he added hotdogs, or so I heard. That's what Raijin said.

He also told me that Puberty Boy is engaged. To Rinoa. My ex, Rinoa. That's okay, really! She's a spoiled brat. Doesn't know what work is.

I saw Quistis the other day. I tried to get her attention, but it seems that I wasn't loud enough. And do you wanna hear something funny? I could've sworn that I saw the Ice Queen crying. HA! Her cry...yeah right...but still...Quistis was crying. I wonder what was wrong. Musta been pretty bad.

You'll probably never believe me, but...I have a thing for the icy instructor.

All the cutting up in class was just to get detention...with her.

The Garden Policy is...was...whatever...that whichever instructor assigns you to detention is the one you'll be stuck with that day. It was fun, too. I made her even angrier with me then. I couldn't help myself. She just looked so cute being so flustered.

Oh, and when I said I have a thing for her...well...that's got to be, like, the biggest understatement of the year. I'm crazy about her. Have been since we were bedwetters. Funny, ain't it? Quistis Trepe, Ice Queen of the century, used to be a bedwetter. And when she did, she'd tell Matron, then come into the boy's room, crawl in my bed, WITH ME, and sleep.

I remember waking up the first time it had happened. She was crying because she thought Matron would be mad at her. Needless to say, I freaked! I was the new boy that day. I had just arrived, and I already had her comin' to me.

But then when she opened her eyes, blue and glittering with tears, she gasped. She had tried to crawl out of bed, but I held her back. I guess I wasn't exactly who she was looking for. Hmph.

" Quistis-" mind you, I didn't know her nickname yet," what's wrong?" I'd had a small lisp due to the missing tooth I had. She was there, lying in my bed. Now, normally, any other person would have dreams about sharing a bed with Quistis Trepe, and I must admit I'm guilty. Of course, though not everyone can say they've held a Trepe, or slept in the same bed with her...MULTIPLE TIMES! Oh well...it was fun while it lasted.

Oh and if you were wondering, that happened more than that time, obviously, as stated above. She always knew she could come back to me, not that heartless jerk. He ignored her. Practically denied her very existence. Bastard. Shame on him.

And she still went for him. Shame on her.

Yes, that's it. Shame on her. Tsk, tsk for not seeing that I actually gave a damn about her, whereas he didn't. She's so much better than Rinoa. I don't know what he sees in her, honestly. I don't know what I saw in her. Whatever it was, it ain't there no more. She's spoiled. Everyone calls her princess and all this crap, but whoever looked to the Queen? The only one who had enough admirers that she has her own fan club.

No one. No one except me, that is. Of course, we humans always want what we can never have. How nice.

The Loyal Knight wants the Ice Queen, but the Queen has no reason to pay attention to someone under her. Plus, the Queen's heart belongs to the Ice King, who has the princess of another kingdom. Making her a queen as well. The queen of his heart...wow...I'm really into this. Now, let's try to make this more amusing!

The Jester (Zell) has the commoner (LG).

The Messenger Girl has the Kingdom Womanizer, but he still loves her anyway.( I don't think he'll cheat...they're to...them to do anything.)

The Knight's assistances have each other to love (which, in a way, is kinda disturbing).

What's lefT?

The Knight.

The Queen.

If everyone else has each other, then it should only make sense.

The Knight should be with the Queen. It sounds like a great idea to me! They're the only ones left. But, of course, kingdoms exist only in fairytales. As do happy endings. I once thought I'd get a happy ending. Actually, twice. The second one was with the sorceress. The first, however, was when I was little. Still at the orphanage. Another night that she had come to me.

She'd had a nightmare.

Flashback 

" Seifer, it was weally bad. Day wer gonna get me! Day wer tasing me, and wouldn't stop! Can yoo beat dem up for me?" she asked, tears falling down her chubby face. How could I resist when she put it like that?

" Quisty, I'll pwoteck yoo! Day won't know what hit'em! Day'll never come after yoo again!" I claimed, pounding my puffed-out chest once in emphasis.

She hugged me. I think that was one of the happiest moments of my life. And when Matron came to wake us up, Quisty wouldn't let go. She said," How are yoo s'posed to pwoteck me when day come for me?"

Matron looked at us and smiled.

" Quistis, sweety, Seifer will always keep you safe, just like the rest of us. We'll all protect each other. Isn't that right, Seifer?"

I pouted." Nuh-uh! Only I can keep her safe! I know dat tattle-tale Zell will be too scared to keep Quisty safe!"

Somewhere in the background, a " Not twue!" was heard.

" Dumby doesn't care! And Selphie and Irvy are too busy finding seashells, so dat just leaves me!"

"...And me." a voice said.

I looked up past Matron and saw her husband. I guess now that I think about it, I should probably call him Patron. Ah ha ha! I watched Matron look back and smile before looking back to me and Quisty.

I guess they could see that I was trying to show off. I bet they thought it was cute, too! Hmph. Guys can't be cute. Guys are unbelievably hot and sexy. Seductive and strong.

Heh...

Like me!

End Flashback 

I sigh.

I don't think they took me seriously when...

Wait.

There she is again! She's standing at the harbor...next to...him. Sigh. I continue watching from afar. Then I see it. The perfect moment to come. He's yelling at her. The bastard. I run to them. He'd better not make her cry, or he's gonna get it!

" Hey! Puberty Boy! Over here, stupid!" I yell.

Both people look back. Ha...I got'em both to look at me. I finally make my way to them.

" Yo."

He glares. She gapes.

" My dear Instructor. I hope you haven't resorted to eating flies."

She closed her mouth and glared. Ah. There we go. She does show emotion. Anger. Grr.

" What's with the yelling?" I ask.

She finally stops glaring. About damn time. I look to him. He's still lookin' pissy.

" I was telling Squall how I thought it would be nice to have everyone back at the Garden."

I look at her skeptically.

" Everyone is back at the Garden."

She gave me a small smile. Me! Not him! ME! YES! One point for the knight!

" Not quite everyone."

I think I get what she's sayin'. She wants me back! YES! Another point for me!

" So, Instructor. You miss me? Is that what you're sayin'?"

" No she doesn't. She just pities you." I heard the jerk say.

She looks back and glares at him. Another point for me.

" Squall, I can handle this on my own." She says darkly.

He looks at her and snorts. He crossed his arms over his chest.

" Whatever..."

Heh. Well, we know SOMEONE who hasn't changed. I sure have...I think...I hope...Anyways!

" As you were saying, Instructor?" I say.

She looks at me, and gives another small smile. Another point. I look back at Squall, and grin. He knows I'm winning. Stupid kid. Ha ha! Insert mental raspberry here! Dork...

" I was saying, that I think you should give it another shot. Provided that you don't act the same. You must follow orders--"

" 'k."

" Learn what leadership TRULY means--"

" Okay. And?"

" Not be arrogant-"

" Okay...no...wait...I might need some work on that one..."

" Humph." She let a small laugh out.

" You'll need to work on that stupidity of your's as well..." I heard him say, totally forgetting he was there.

I looked behind Quistis to see him scowling.

" No one asked you, Puberty Boy!"

I hear Quistis sigh." Now, boys. Let's not fight right now, okay?"

I look back to her and grin.

" Whatever you say, Instructor. So anyway. Back to more important subjects. You want me back, Right? And you're not screwin' with me, right?"

" Yes, we want you back; and no, I'm not 'screwing with you', as you so kindly put it."

Yes! She's on my side! Obviously, she has been for sometime! Hell yeah! Wahoo!

" Do you want me to get rid of Pubes here for ya?" I ask.

" No Seifer, that's not necessary, but thanks for the offer."

" No prob."

Cough cough. I am now the master...I got Quistis to smile...more than once! yay-yuh! Okay...I'd better calm my happy ass down unless I wanna become the next Chickenwuss...BAH! Like that's ever gonna happen...

" So, uh...Do I come now? Or wait for the word? Or what?"

I watched her think, her small, pale hands fiddling with her glasses. Damn. She's so hot...She doesn't even TRY! She just...plays with her glasses...I think I got it bad...

And you know how in every other story, there's always a part where one person thinks they're not good enough for the one they love...well...here's mine.

I tried to kill her! HER! The woman who taught me all I know...The one who I gave Hell at school during class, just so I could give her MORE Hell after school. What's wrong with this picture, people? I can say she doesn't hate me...but it doesn't mean she LOVES me!

I betrayed her...and her entire group of friends. Hell, I betrayed alot of people...the last one being Ultimecia...but that's okay...that was the only time my head was screwed on right during her control.

I had betrayed her in Time Compression. I was supposed to let them all die. Only save myself. Yeah...right...

(end chapter 1)  
amazingly enough, this was gonna be a one-shot, but it got so long that i had to make other chapters too...lol! its what happens when i get carried away and i have time on my hands. But anyway...

Tell me whatcha think...i think seifer may be a bit ooc, but please keep in mind that this is my first ff8 story...

no flames...you no like, you no read! XP i do, however, dont mind getting reviews that tell me what to correct (grammar wise, spelling wise, and such)

ill update when i think ive gotten enough positive reviews, mmkay? mmkay!

neko-yuff out! 


	2. Chapter 2

I am currently advertising for my friend! you should read her stuff! and check out her newest story, " Outlaw Inu Yasha"! its funny! XD i love it! and not just cause shes my friend either! shes good! check her stuff out! she needs reviews! too many people are hitting but not leaving their feedback on her works...so please! do this author a favor and leave some flippin reviews! MMKAY! MMKAY!

mahou92- I love that you love this! and im sorry for the wait! i hope you havent given up on me...

Remiel-S- you're so awesome! XD the longest review for this story (of course, there arent that many for this one...lol) im glad that i make you happy enough to laugh...and since i was going back over it after getting your review, i have to admit as well, there are, in fact, some funny parts...some i didnt even realize i'd put in! XD anyway! XD here is the new one! XD be happy again! and ive got most of Ch.3 done...just a little bit longer and itll be out too! XD

-----------------------

Previously, in Fairytales:

I betrayed her...and her entire group of friends. Hell, I betrayed alot of people...the last one being Ultimecia...but that's okay...that was the only time my head was screwed on right during her control.

I had betrayed her in Time Compression. I was supposed to let them all die. Only save myself. Yeah...right...

Flashback  
I somehow got out of her mind control, (though never ask me how I did it...I dunno...), and I found only one person. That was Quistis Trepe. Ice Queen, but all around loveable person.( Believe me, I know she's loveable...I do!) She was struggling with something. Must've been something only she could see. She was fighting something, still unknown to me, then she stopped.

I watched as she fell to her knees, and cried. I mean sobbed her little heart out 'til she just couldn't take it!

I ran to her, a bit slow mind you.( Time compression messes with your speed and such...) When I got to her, she had her face in her hands. I could barely catch what she was saying.

" I'll be alone when I die..."

And I'd be damned if I was gonna leave her there! After all, she was my Instructor. The one who spent time from her own schedule to help screwballs like me.

And I'd done nothing but make her life Hell. She tried to help me...but I just wouldn't listen. Guess I'm as stubborn as her.

I watched her, sitting there. Crying. Wishing she would just die, because she was just SO sure that no one was gonna come to her rescue. Well, Ice Queen, your faithful Knight has arrived.

I sat down with her, taking her hands in mine. I know we had to get out...but I just had a hunch that she wasn't quite ready to go yet.

She looked up at me, gasping. She tried to pull back from me, but I guess she saw something that made her stay. I don't quite know what it was yet, but I can assure you this: I WILL find out!

She let some more tears fall before I let go of one hand, raising my own to her face. I may be a jerk sometimes, but I'm not like Squall. I won't leave people when they're in this kinda condition. Especially her.

I wiped my thumb over the area, feeling it wet the tip of my thumb. Nothing could have got me ready for what was next, though.

She practically flew at me, her slender arms wrapped around my neck, and her face on my neck. Now, if you had a said Trepe hanging on to you, what would you do?

Especially if said Trepe was absolutely gorgeous to you now, and you finally realize that this was what your dreams have been about? What did I do, you ask? Simple. I held her. Not too tight, though. Don't want to crush the pretty Trepe. Just want her to know that she's not alone. And if I have any say, she never will be again. Of course, pending she doesn't mind.

" Seifer," she started," Thank you." It was all a mere mumble, due to her face in my neck, but the words were like music to me. One of the only times she was actually talking to me. Not yelling.

" I hate to break it to you," I said," but I think it best we leave before we get stuck here...Don't you?"

She pulled back, not fully letting go of me. I saw her nod. I went to stand, but I heard her hiss. When I looked down, I saw what the problem was. Nasty looking injury on her thigh. With her limping, I doubted we'd get out in time.

" Hold on, Trepe." I told her before I picked her light body up, my arms placed around her back and under her knees.

" Seifer," I heard her say.

" Yeah, Instructor?"

Silence.

Then," Why are you helping me? Or are you just messing with me?"

I grinned." Instructor, don't you worry about a damn thing! I want outta here too. And no. I won't hand you over. If I go back to her, she'll have my head on a stick."

She laughed softly.

" Then I suppose thank you."

" Don't say that til we get out. Then we can celebrate"

End Flashback

Needless to say, we got out okay. She had fainted somewhere along way, though. It was funny how I thought she was dying. Eh heh...I panicked.

Flashback

" Trepe! Instructor Trepe! Don't you dare start to get a sense of humor now! If this is some sick joke, I'll...I dunno what I'll do, but when I do know, it won't be pretty!"

I continued running as fast as I could through the place, trying to find SOMETHING, ANYTHING! Then I saw it.

The orphanage. I could faintly hear the beach. Almost there!

" Trepe, you'd better not be dead! Cause if you are, I'll die too, just so I can bug you in Heaven! You can't escape me Quisty! Come on!"

It was when I got out of there, and to the Orphanage, that I saw her breathing.

Okay. So my fussiness was a waste. So what?

End Flashback

" SEIFER!"

I raised my head.

" Eh?"

" Hyne! Where have you been! I've been calling your name the longest time!"

Whoops. I must've zoned out...

" See, Quistis. He's incapable of doing anything. He's stupid and deaf. Why can't we just go home now?"

I saw her seething in anger. More emotion. OoOoOoh! So much!

Has anyone else noticed that her happiness has been more directed to me than him? And that her anger is directed to him? Oh how the tables have turned! Yes!

" Hey, Pubes. I suggest you shut your trap!"

" Oh? And why is that, Lapdog?"

I raised an eyebrow. That's not affecting me anymore! If Quistis thinks I'm worthy of forgiveness, then so must many others.

" Ha! Like that's gonna work! So, how's the job, Commander? Screwed any secreataries, lately?"

At that he jumped at me. We both pulled out our weapons, ready to go.

" SQUALL! SEIFER! IF YOU FIGHT HERE, SO HELP ME HYNE, I'LL RUIN YOU!"

I grinned. Quistis just wasn't much on arguing like this. She can BS her way through stuff, but she can't yell and argue at the same time. Ha!

Squall obviously ignored her, because he came at me, ready to strike.

Then I heard it and ducked.

Whoo-psh!

Quistis meant business. She snapped her whip again, this time aiming to get Squall away. It worked. But it was a bit too close for me. She had snapped it right in front of my face just as he was coming at me.

I heard him growl.

" SEIFER!"

" Yes, Trepe?"

" If you want to come back, you're going to have to show me you mean it! If I catch anything like this again, you're out! Squall, if I see you with him, ready to fight, then I'll know you provoked him! And I'll tell Rinoa you were trying to get him kicked out! Do you both understand!"

We both put our weapons away, silently promising a rematch.

" Whatever." Guess who.

" Sure thing, Trepe." Your's truly.

She sighed to calm down.

" Alright. Now, Seifer."

" Yes?"

" Do you WANT to come today? You don't have to, but if you want, I can call Selphie to ready the engines."

" Huh?"

" We brought the Ragnarok, you idiot!"

I growled." You're pushing, it Pubes."

" Squall! Shut up, and call Selphie. If you provoke him anymore, I won't stop you, and I'll leave him to kick your ass!"

" Like he could!"

" Oh, you know I could, Pubes. You got your stinking nose too high up to fight correctly. I think the job's goin' to your head!"

" Seifer!"

I looked at her. Her eyes were narrowed. Damnit. I was doing so good too! Sigh. Oh well. I s'pose we'll just have to reconcile.

" Now, Seifer. Do you want to go today, or not?" She seemed irritated.

I thought about it. Aww, hell. Why not?

" Sure. I wanna see who has my room now."

" No one. No one's touched it since you left. The Headmaster and I won't let them."

" Why not?"

" Because. I thought you'd come back someday. I just wasn't sure when."

She gave me another small smile again. Another point! YEAH!

" Okay, then. Allow me to get my things, and we'll be ready, I'm guessing."

I watched Squall walk ahead of us, arms crossed. He was pouting. All 'cause Quisty protected me! Wait a minute!

" Hey, Quistis?"

She looked at me surprised.

" What?" I said.

" You called me Quistis. You never call me Quistis. Anyways, yes?"

" Do you remember anything from when we were kids?"

She looked down for a moment.

" Only some things. Not a lot. Just enough to know who was who, and such."

" What do you remember about me?"

" I remember you were always trying to get Squall to fight you. And when he didn't, you'd come to me pouting because he wouldn't 'play' with you."

I laughed. She was right. I did pout to her. She'd hold my hand, and tell me she'd play with me. But it was always only a few minutes before she'd stop.

She hadn't been able to find Squall, so she had to find him. And she left me to pick up the blanket we'd been playing on.

" Where's Squall?"

I came back from the memory and looked at her. She still looks for him. Sigh. Maybe she still has a thing for him?

" He walked up ahead." I watched her run ahead. Sigh. I looked down at my feet as I walked. Some things are probably never gonna change.

Then I thought of it. The perfect way to remind her of my promise! That way, she'll know that I'll never leave!

" Hey, Quisty! How am I s'pose to protect you if you keep running off!" I stood with my hands fisted next to me.

She looked back at me, surprised.

She looked around a bit, her face red. Heh...she looks so cute! Look! She's red!

" What did you say?"

" I said, 'How am I s'pose to protect you if you keep running off!'"

She gave me a small smile. Yes! Another one! I'm on a roll today!

" You should learn to keep up, then, shouldn't you?"

I think she saw the desperation in my eyes or something, 'cause she started coming back.

" But I think I can spare a few moments for once. Is there anything you wanted, in particular?"

...Yeah...sure...you! But we all know; I wouldn't DREAM of saying something like that to HER. She'd whip the shit outta me! Not that that's bad...Ahem. Back to her.

" Well...I was kinda hoping you could hang out here. But since you're so busy chasing after lover boy there, I guess I'll let you go."

She scowled." I'm NOT chasing after him! I just don't want him to leave me here!"

" Would he? Would he leave you behind with dangerous, stupid me?"

Her eyes closed momentarily, before reopening. I could see that something was wrong. I swear to Hyne...if that jackass Commander Pubes did ANYTHING to her...

" Yes...he would. I think he's forgetting lately that I am, in fact, a friend. I don't know why he isn't like he used to be. I think it's because he's stressed..."

Pfft...what the hell does HE know about STRESS! Stress is siding with the enemy so the one you love will recognize you! Stress is watching the one you love glare at you in hatred, because you sided with said enemy. Wait...no. That's depression...

Okay! Here's one! Stress is choosing whether or not to let her sleep in a bed with you! Yeah!...Okay...that's not very stressfull either...damn...well..I got one occurance...out of three total stated problems.

Alright that's a lie. The last situation was a given 'yes'. There was no way in Hell that I, charming, young, adorable me, would tell cute, beautiful, wonderful, young her 'no' when she crawled in my bed. I'm sorry. That just will NOT happen...

" I could walk you home. Or would you rather me not?" Okay. Corny, I know. But if I want her, then I have to act differently. She doesn't like it when I'm an asshole.

She laughed.

" You couldn't walk me home, Seifer."

My eyes opened wide.

" Oh? And why not? Didn't you guys park the Garden around here?"

She shook her head.

" No. Why else would we bring the Ragnarok? But I don't think it would matter. We could always stay with Ma Dincht."

" Oh yeah. That's right. Ma's here. Humph. You would think with me living here and all that I'd remember. I guess not."

She gave me a small laugh.

" Anyways, Seifer. Go get packed. If Squall decides to be an ass, then we can always say that you got one of the best meals as a ' Going-Away' gift from Ma. Squall would certainly be jealous of that."

I smiled. She's right. Pubes would, in fact, be pissed if she and I had a wonderfully cooked home-made meal, over cafeteria slop. Then that would be one more point for me! Hell yeah!

I think I won't mind staying here for a bit longer, if only to spite Pubes. And to think that Quisty was the one to suggest staying at Ma's...

I think I'm rubbing off on her.

(end chapter 2)  
i dont have anything further than this so far...but just imagine the first chapter connected with this one...O.O it was f'n long as hell... so i decided that id make it easier for you to actually sit down and enjoy this. And i figured the best way to do that was to shorten the length...ill try to get the 3rd chapter up soon, but i cant make any promises...

you know what to do! so please oblige by doing as you think you should!

(you know youve written too many reviews when you're typing an AN and you catch yourself about to type 'update soon!'...yeah...thats what i just did... i seriously need to start concentrating on writing stories more, and less reviews...or atleast WAIT a little bit before i read some more, or something...)

anyway!

you know who is out!


End file.
